Great Expectations
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Quizás podría albergar nuevamente esperanzas, o quizás solamente estaba equivocado. - Matthew Fairchild.


**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones descritas son propiedad intelectual de **Cassandra Clare**.

Este relato participa en el reto " _Academia de Cazadores de Sombra_ ", del foro [ **Cazadores de Sombras** ].

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Y, como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

 **Great Expectations**

 _ **"All art is quite useless"**_

[Oscar Wilde]

 **Y** a desde el camino se adivinaba el perfil del edificio; se bosquejaban ladrillos tristes superpuestos, tapizando toda la estructura de un tedioso color gris, monótono y aburrido, una estructura que se alzaba entre colinas pardas y prados olvidados. Vigilante, casi rozando el cielo desde su altura inconmensurable, sonreía un ángel de cristal, guardián de todos los secretos oscuros que ahí dentro acontecían, de cómo la beldad se perdía entre esa violencia que tanto detestaba, entre el sombrío devenir de los nefilims que ahí iban a entrenar.

Conforme más se acercaba, más detalles se dejaban ver y más horrorizado estaba. Era como si al mundo le hubieran arrebatado todo su esplendor; una cárcel donde moría el buen gusto y toda la belleza se marchitaba, apresada entre grises y sombras. Ahí era donde él fallecería pronto, si nadie le rescataba, rodeado por esos aburridos chicos con los que tendría que compartir cada día. Ya no habría luz y color en su vida, sólo tediosa mediocridad, lejos de los destellos y las fiestas, del buen gusto que él destilaba, del que se hacía rodear. Lejos de su padre, de toda la realidad que realmente apreciaba, del hogar que tanto iba a añorar.

Los cálidos rayos de sol derretían el dorado de su cabello, derramando sobre él la dulzura de una tenue mañana recién estrenada. El otoño de su vida se fundía con las hojas castañas que caían, pintando el verdor de los campos de naranja y fuego; el último atisbo de belleza; la antesala de las crónicas de una muerte anunciada.

Sólo quería irse a casa, hacerles dar media vuelta a los caballos y regresar con su padre, a su lugar. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad pero, aun así, ahí estaba, a medio camino de la nada, en el lugar más recóndito que alguien jamás pudiera imaginar. Y pronto su vida no sería más que una adaptación barata de una de las peores obras de Oscar Wilde si no hacía nada para remediarlo, para evitar que tal aberración pasara.

Al llegar, pero, compuso su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus nuevos compañeros; ellos también parecían tan fuera de lugar como el resto de recién llegados, uno al lado del otro, los primos Lightwood. Thomas miraba, avergonzadamente aburrido, el suelo, mientras que Christopher tenía la mirada soñadora perdida en la distancia. A veces se preguntaba qué veían esos ojos capaces de capturar una realidad lejana, siempre pensando en algún invento o en algo que explotar; era igual que su padre, su sombra, el legado que su sangre le había negado. Les envidiaba, pues ellos podían capturar el alma de las cosas y crear, hacer el mundo más fácil para aquellos que se dedicaban a matar demonios. Él, por mucho que pretendiera o se esforzara, luchar era lo único que podía hacer, la única certeza que tenía de su vida apesadumbrada, y se avergonzaba de aquello; despreciaba esa sangre angelical que le distanciaba de ese otro mundo que tanto amaba, de las letras que componían las palabras de amor jamás contadas, de todas las cosas que eran hermosas y podían ser pintadas, de las representaciones que dejaban sus ojos castaños sin lágrimas. Ese era el mundo al que desearía pertenecer, el que tenía vetado porque por sus venas corría un poder diferente, la capacidad de ver más allá de los límites, la oscura realidad que les acechaba, la que tenían que luchar y combatir.

Su interés se vio súbitamente incrementado cuando una voz reconoció sus palabras. No podía creer que hubiera alguien más en esa academia para soldados que apreciara la belleza de Oscar Wilde, pero ahí estaba James para sorprenderle, para alegrarle un poco la tristeza de esa nueva vida que ya se bosquejaba en el horizonte. Quizás no fuera tan horrible como esperaba. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió esperanzas en que la vida fuera un poco mejor, a encontrar alguien con quien compartir las horas hablando de sus sueños o del fluir de las cosas bellas. Quizás ese fuera James. O quizás sólo estaba terriblemente equivocado.


End file.
